girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-12-10 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Well, I guess the increase in the Van Rijn Notebook's thickness was not, in fact, an artistic oversight, but deliberate... --MadCat221 (talk) 06:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I owe Phil an apology. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Every now and again, Agatha's savage Heterodyne streak comes out in her, doesn't it? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:12, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, it does. And it's a good thing that she has people like Violetta (and von Zinzer - how many volumes will it take before we see him again, do you suppose?) around when it happens. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:55, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :: I think that it is safe--not safe--it is likely that Von Zinzer has found a place where his talents have placed him in a position of authority and that when Agatha et al stumble in on him, he will be thoroughly peeved. I have learned to never use the word "safe" when making a cojecture about this story. Just judging from Von Zinzer's appearance he appears to have done well for himself after his desertion--er--departure from Mechanicsburg. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:43, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: "Departure"? It's almost certain he's in Mechanicsburg, and will remain stuck there until Agatha finds a way to undo the time-bubble. And when she finally does, I'd assume he'll go right on being her chief minion, complaining about it the whole time; in the time-windows, he's wearing a Heterodyne symbol.--Geoduck42 (talk) 04:02, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Von Zinzer was long gone before Klaus arrived with the Take-Five Bomb in hand. He disappeared right after he broke the fourth wall and spoke to all the readers. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It would help if you provide a link to that page. I also believe Moloch left town before Klaus arrived. He seems to have disappeared during the "Lover's Spat". --AndyAB99 (talk) 16:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::: The last page he appears in is , commenting that trying to get out of range of the reactivated Castle is pointless. So.. he either went back to his repair crew, or didn't listen to his own advice, and joined the fleeing Wulfenbach troops. The latter is certainly possible, but I think he wouldn't just scarper without at least saying goodbye to Agatha. If he did go, maybe he took Sanaa with him..--Geoduck42 (talk) 02:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: And then the Castle broke out its very best vintage stompass and proceeded to whip up on the Baron's armies, just as it did back in the old days. It led to one of the very funniest panels that the Foglios have produced thus far--one that shows Violetta and Zeetha thiking that they were drawing in their last breaths for one final scream when the Castle intervened, saving them the trouble. Von Zinzer hates Sparks und sparky schtoff; is not on friendly terms with Agatha, they have a rather chequered past together, and he would not have felt any need to say goodbye. Von Zinzer, you see, is NOT Agatha's minion. He is determined to peddle his competence elswhere.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:19, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I don't think it is accurate to say Moloch broke the fourth wall; perhaps he dented it a little. But he never actually "looks directly at the camera," and everything he says is clearly addressed to Vanamonde. The fact that what he says serves primarily as exposition for the reader is not the same thing as breaking the fourth wall. And it is really Vanamonde that comments that "trying to get out of range of the reactivated Castle is pointless," although Moloch does list all of the reasons that convince Vanamonde that this is the case. :::::::: We really have no evidence one way or the other as to whether Moloch left Mechanicsburg before the time freeze or is trapped there. Characters disappear from sight for long periods of time in Girl Genius without actually having left the scene; think of Krosp in the "repairing the Castle" story arc. So, just because we hadn't seen him for many pages before the Baron set off his black-level item doesn't mean he wasn't still there. On the other hand, it does seems likely enough to me he might have decided to get while the getting was good. Leaving Mechanicsburg during the battle must have seems like an excellent strategy to someone who "really, really does not want to die." -- William Ansley (talk) 19:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::You just know Moloch is going to turn up outside Mechanicsburg, maybe as Othar's "sidekick". Well, maybe not. He's just too good a character to stay frozen until near the end. --AndyAB99 (talk) 02:06, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Yes, a very funny scene. However, the joke is that Zeetha and Violetta are shouting at each other over the deafening gunfire being leveled at them. Zeetha has just said "The first thing we have to do is think positive!". The gunfire is suddenly silenced, catching them both in mid-shout (not drawing a last breath for a scream). Then Zeetha says "Okay. Good start." I also laughed at them peeking out from behind the broken wall in stunned disbelief. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:04, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, are you going to let the volcanoes just SIT there? -- SpareParts (talk) 04:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC) : Preferably, yes. Do you have any idea how many pages the actions of the Volcano Seeder of Helmut of Siena would consume? It would take several weeks at least. I' with Violetta on this one. No volcano seeder no matter how cool--er--hot it would be. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:39, December 11, 2014 (UTC)